Adrift 2
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: The only reason why this is the second and I don't have another one is because my other story, Adrift was under Kudo-Kun's username. In this story, the Inuyasha gang are trapped in the water after being left by a cruise ship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

This is my second story, Adrift 2. The only reason why this is my second and I don't have another one is because my other story, Adrift was under Dark Beast Ganons username. In this story, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are left behind in the ocean, after the ship they were on goes down at midnight. alone with nothing to help them stay afloat, The five of them begin to swim to shore before the freezing water gets to them.

Chapter 1: Left behind

"Guys! The ship has been strucken by an iceberg!" Miroku shouted as he ran into their suite.

The others were all on the ground, getting back up.

"You think!?" Inuyasha screamed at him.

They both began making fighting faces at eachother, until Sango come between them.

"Alright boys, break it up." She told them.

"Yeah, right now all we should be doing is going to the boatdeck!" Kagome shouted at them.

Once on the boatdeck, they realized everything was too crowded to move in. There was fog everywhere and boats were being dropped every second.

"Oh, god, where do we go?!" Sango shouted in frightened words.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled a workers arm. "Where can we find a lifeboat?" He asked him.

"I think there are some all the way at the other side." He replied to him.

"Oh, thankyou!" Sango yelled.

"Bless you." Miroku told him in a calm voice.

They ran, but it was no good the fog was too deep to see, the ship was shooting up to the sky.

"The ship is going down fast!" Kagome yelled.

They started to run some more, then suddenly Sango slipped and fell off the ship.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, while jumping in after her.

The others jumped in after them.

The ships suction was strong.

"We have to swim away from the suction, fast!" Miroku screamed.

They all started to swim away.

"Where do we swim?" Shippo asked frightenly.

"Yeah, we don't know which way is where." Sango added.

After hours of trying to find which way to go, they realized the noise was fading.

"Oh, god!" Kagome shouted. "I think the rescue ship came and took them away!"

The fog started to fade away. They saw that the lifeboats were not around.

"Oh my god! It did come!" Sango screamed, while pointing to the rescue ship sailing away.

"Lets swim to it!" Shippo shouted.

"It wont do a thing!" Inuyasha added. "Yeah, it's too dark, they wont see us." Miroku explained.

"So what do we do now!?" Sango screamed out in a frightened voice.

"We can try swimming to shore." Kogome told them.

"Try all you want, but the current of the water is much stronger than yourself." Miroku told her.

"Yeah, Kagome, The current is gonna decide where and how we go." Inuyasha added.

"Well lets just try our best before we freeze!" Sango yelled.

"I can't believe they actually left us!" Shippo started to yell.

They all began to swim off in a random distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 2: Shark Attack**

"Why are we even trying, we're not gonna make it." Inuyasha explained.

"Don't say that Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said to her.

"What if he's right, Miroku?" Sango asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He replied, rubbing her back, getting lower.

"Whoa!" Sango screamed, then slapped Miroku.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" He yelled back.

"I'm…getting…cold…" Kagome told Inuyasha in a shivering voice.

Inuyasha swam to hug her, "We'll get out of here, don't worry."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Nevermind." She told him back.

The air was getting colder.

"What abut sharks?" Shippo asked.

"I don't think there will be any for miles." Miroku explained.

"Yeah, the suction of the ship scares them off." Sango told them.

"I'm getting thirsty." Shippo complained

"Well whatever you do, don't drink the water." Miroku told him.

"Why not?" Shippo asked.

"You'll get diarreha and get dehydrated." Miroku explained.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango screamed.

"What, what!?" Miroku shouted in confusion.

"SOMETHING TOUCHED MY LEG!" She screamed again.

"OH MY GOD, I SEE IT!" Kagome shouted in a frightened voice.

"IT'S A SHARK!" Miroku shouted.

They all screamed in fear.

"Just remain calm!" Inuyasha shouted.

They all huddled up in a group.

"I'm scared!" Sango shouted.

"It's all right." Miroku said.

"I think they're gone." Inuyasha said. "I'll check."

The minute he went out to check, he was pulled. "Oh my god!" he shouted.

Kagome went over and pulled him away.

"I think it's gone, guys." Miroku explained.

"You said there was no fucking sharks!" Inuyasha screamed.

He started to attack Miroku.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Sango shouted.

Kagome pulled him away. "I know you're hurt, but just calm down." Kagome told him.

He gave out a scream.

"Look, I'll check and see what's wrong." Miroku told them.

"My leg hurts, that's what!" Inuyasha screamed back.

Miroku went under to see the bite.

"Okay, you still have your leg, but the cut is big."

"Great!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

"Here." Miroku said, while ripping off one of his sleeves. "Take this, you can make a cast of it.

"Give me it." Kagome told him. She started to rap it around Inuyashas cut.

"It's not the perfect thing, but it will help it." Miroku told him.

"You alright now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I think so." He replied.

"I thought there were no sharks." Shippo told Miroku.

"We must of swam farther from the wreckage than I thought." Miroku explained.

"Would if another one comes?" Sango asked.

"We'll just have to wait until we're sure they're gone." Miroku replied.

"Oh, god it's so cold!" Sango complained.

Miroku hugged her tight.

"How are you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He was breathing heavy, "I…I…feel…cold…" After that, he stopped breathing.

"Inuyasha?" "Inuyasha?" "Oh no!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh my god!" Sango shouted.

"He's dead!" Kagome shouted.

Sango went to help, as did Miroku and shippo.

"Oh, god!" Kagome shouted again. "I'm, I'm gonna…miss you!" She screamed.

She let his body go and they continued on, leaving his body drifting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 3: Assigning Blame**

"You know, it's kind of funny!" Miroku screamed sarcastically.

"What?" Sango asked.

"We came for a view of the ocean, and boy did we get it!" He screamed.

"Relax, Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, I didn't even want to go on that ship!" Sango shouted.

"Well, what did you want to do?!" Miroku asked, screaming.

"I wanted to go skiing!" She shouted in an upsetting voice.

"Well, we'll go when, if we get out!" Miroku shouted.

"Miroku, I never seen you like this before!" Kagome said, worried.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"It's okay, just calm down Miroku." Sango told him.

"It's getting real cold." Shippo said.

"Guys, I see a ship!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, god!" Sango shouted.

"Hey, over here!" Miroku shouted

They all began to wave their arms in the air, screaming.

"Can't we swim?" Shippo asked.

"No, that's farther than it looks, we'll be lucky if they see us." Miroku explained.

"Guys, my legs are tired." Sango told them.

"Sango just…" Mirokus voice was cut.

"SANGO!?" Miroku shouted in fear.

"Oh god, she's gone!" Shippo added.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

He went under to find her, he saw her and grabbed her arm.

"Sango…" He said in a worried voice.

"I'm…okay.." Sango said, coughing.

"Oh, good…" Miroku said happily.

"She okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, look we're gonna get out of here." He told them. "No matter what it takes."

Shippo was watching a few feet away, when suddenly a shark dragged him down.

"Where's shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo?!" Sango screamed.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome also screamed

They all began to scream, when they saw the water turning to a dark red color.

"Oh, no, he's dead!" Kagome shouted.

"Come on, we have to get away!" Miroku shouted.

"Okay, come on Kaome we can't stay any longer!" Sango screamed at her.

"Right, lets go." Kagome said, secretly upset about Shippo.

They swam about 50 feet.

"Are they gone?" Sango asked.

"I think so." Miroku said

"Poor Shippo." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know" Sango said, sadly.

"God, please allow his soul into heavan" Miroku prayed.

"I don't think I can go on anymore, Miroku." Sango complained.

"Just get onto my back." He told her.

She went on to his back, "You sure you're gonna be okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Miroku told her.

"Guys, we have to be atleast one hundred miles away from shore." Kagome explained to them.

"Well, we just have to try to make it, we came too far to give up." Miroku said, getting weak.

They continued to swim, even more worried about sharks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 4: Drifting Apart**

"Miroku, I'm tired." Sango complained. He looked at her with a worried face.

"Alright, just sleep on my back." He said, yawning. "You tired, Kagome?" He continued.

"No I'll be fine." Kagome said in a tired voice.

Hours passed, as they all began to sleep. Sango woke up and noticed that she had drifted off from Miroku.

"MIROKU!?" She shouted. She realized Kagome floating in the water near her. "Kagome!" She screamed. She shook her body as she was getting more frightened.

"Wha...huh?" Kagome said in a confused voice. "Where are we?" She continued to ask.

"I don't know, I can't find Miroku!" Sango replied in a frightened voice.

"We all must have fallen to sleep." Kagome explained. They both continued to shout out Mirokus name.

A few miles in the distance, Miroku woke up and looked for Sango and Kagome.

"Sango?" He asked for her, "Kagome!?" He shouted. "No, no, no!" He screamed

"They're gone!" He shouted in fear, until he saw a shark surrounding him. "Oh no!" He shouted in fear. The shark seemed to have gone away.

"I have to find them!" He shouted to himself. He began to swim, shouting out their names.

"We're never gonna get to him!" Sango said in an upset voice. She began to cry.

"Look, we just have to keep looking." Kagome told her. She gave Sango a hug and Sango wiped her tears off her face.

They continued to look for him.

They saw another ship in the distance. "Look, Kagome!" Sango shouted.

The ship was heading in their direction.

"Oh my God!" Kagome shouted in excitement as they waved their arms in the air.

"I think they know about us!" Sango shouted.

They were both filled with excitement when they realized the ship was turning to another direction.

"NO!" Sango shouted.

"I guess they don't know about us." Kagome told her.

They both began to hug eachother to stay warm, until they heard Mirokus voice in the distance.

"Sango!" He shouted. "Kagome!" He continued.

"Miroku!" They both began to shout his name, until they found eachother.

"Oh, god!" Miroku said. "I thought I lost you guys." He continued.

"Miroku." Sango said happily.

"Guys, I saw some land ahead!" Miroku told them with excitement.

"Really, how far?" Kagome asked.

"About twenty miles, probably.

"What are we waiting for?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" Kagome continued.

They all began to swim toward the shore, not knowing that they were heading into the sharks territory.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 5: Sharks Territory**

"Come on ladies, just a little farther." Miroku told them.

"I don't think I can go on anymore." Sango complained.

"Just try to keep swimming, Sango." Miroku told her. "We're almost there." He continued.

"I have a leg cramp!" Sango shouted out. Kagome went to her and stretched it out.

"You okay Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"I think so." She replied.

"We're getting closer." Miroku said with excitement.

"Can't anyone see us now?" Sango asked him.

"Not sure, I mean the sun is starting to shine." Miroku told her.

"Maybe they will." Kagome told them.

"No, we're still to far from it." Miroku explained.

"But, it's right there." Sango said in confusion.

"It's farther than you think." Miroku told her.

"Oh my god!" Kagome shouted.

"What?!" Miroku asked in confusion.

"A shark!" Sango added.

"Oh, god!" Miroku shouted.

"It bit me!" Kagome screamed in pain. Her blood started to fill the area.

Miroku tore off his other sleeve and put it around her bite when suddenly a shark pulled her under.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted in fear.

"It's too late, lets just get out of here!" Miroku shouted.

They both began to swim faster away from the sharks, while more started to come out.

"We must be in their territory!" Miroku shouted.

"Oh god!" Sango shouted.

They both huddled togeather in fear.

"It's alright Sango." Miroku told her, calming her down. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?!" Sango screamed.

"I'm helping you!" He shouted back. He began to swim toward Kagomes blood, attracting them over there.

"Miroku, no!" Sango screamed out.

The sharks all went to Miroku.

"Sango, save your self, before it's too late!" Miroku screamed while being eaten by the sharks.

Sango began to swim toward the shore, upset about her friends. She finally reached the shore. She started to run up the road and found herself at a gas station.

"Miss, what's wrong?" A cashier asked her.

"My friends are dead!" Sango shouted in an upset voice.

"What?" He asked again.

"They're dead!" She continued.

"Look, do you have any living relatives?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but…" She choked on her words.

"Look, we'll just call them and they'll come and get you." He said, trying to calm her down.

He sat her down, made her coffee, and gave her a towel.

"Look, we got ahold of your brother, he's gonna pick you up within an hour or so." He told Sango.

An hour passed and her brother came and picked her up. They said nothing to eachother all the way home.

**THE END**


End file.
